


Surprise! I am not that creative

by Thatfan_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Drama, One-Sided Attraction, Teacher-Student Relationship, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfan_girl/pseuds/Thatfan_girl
Summary: Ronan is in her sixth year at Hogwarts when Professor Lupin starts teaching. She knows that she is attracted to him.She knows he is her teacher. But there is so much she doesn't know, doesn't understand. How is she connected to the escape of Sirius Black? what is happening at Hogwarts? and most importantly, what are everyone trying to hide from her?





	Surprise! I am not that creative

**Author's Note:**

> Just the beginning of this story. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes English is not my first language..  
> Also this is AU and I do not own any of those charterers accept those created by me.

I was staring.

Again.

Really shouldn't make a habit out of it, but how could I not? I was sitting on a chair with my mouth slightly open drinking in every word he was saying and following his every step. Once in awhile I would hold my breath when he said something extraordinary. For example right now I was gasping for air after he said today’s date. The fifth of November never sounded better.  
After awhile of staring at his mouth as it moved suddenly I couldn’t hear any of what he was saying. I guess he was still talking as his mouth was indeed moving but focusing back on the sounds it was making was too hard of a job and I happily continued staring. The said mouth was coming closer and closer and what a lovely mouth it was. Just the right shade of pink so incre-  
“Miss Ronan are you listening?”

I gave a slight jump and focused back, my face turning red instantly.  
“Sorry Professor won't happen again” I said hoping not to embarrass myself further.   
“Please stay after class” He said and continued on talking.  
My heart was beating so fast, never have I been more excited. Talking to him alone was a dream, and one that I fantasized about quite a lot. The ring of the bell couldn’t come faster.   
Finally everyone started packing. I waited a bit by my desk as to not seem so eager.   
“You wanted to talk to me Professor?” I asked.  
“yes I wanted to ask you something ,“he said as he walked around his desk to stand in front of me , with his arms crossed and his body lining against the desk “is everything alright?”  
“Professor?” I asked, completely taken by surprise. Was I looking worse than usual?  
“I just mean that you don’t look like you're paying attention in class that is all” he said as he uncrossed his arms and placed them on desk next to him, probably sensing my confusion.   
I blushed trying not to focus too much on the sweet smell of chocolate and old books coming from him.  
“I am sorry I was just a bit tired”   
The look in his eyes told me that he didn’t buy my excuse. Honestly I couldn’t blame him.   
“If you do need any help what so ever you can always come by my office “he said in a gentle voice.   
“Thank you professor” I said in a small voice suddenly excited by the thought. Of course I would never do that but it was a nice fantasy.  
I walked slowly back to the great hall with a thousand thoughts in my head. I kept thinking about his offer and what would happen if I took it. Just before I started noticing the delicious smell coming from the Great Hall my mind was coming up with a heartbreaking story that a would tell professor Lupin.   
I saw my friends who were already sited next to our fellow Revenclaws and proceeded to walk up to them and take an empty sit next to my best friend Lilly. I practically never see her in class since like many other sixth year's she chose not to study DADA after the disastrous professor Lockhart. Not that I could blame her, he was a horrible professor. Needless to say I wasn’t too saddened by the news of his condition, after all this year we have gotten our best professor up to date- Remus Lupin.

It took me a second to realize that he was a different kind of professor.

It took me two lessons to realize I liked his kind of different.

I took me a few more to realize I liked him. 

Since the last realization I never missed a single class, always did my homework and tried my hardest to impress him with my knowledge. Which is why he found me not paying attention to him today so strange.   
“What did the great professor Lupin said this lesson?” teased Lilly “was his breathing pattern any different?”  
I rolled my eyes but smiled when she wasn’t looking. She did tease me because of my stupid crush but was always ready to listen to my blabber about anything Lupin related. God I loved her.  
“Have you heard the latest news? Sirius Black was spotted near Hogwarts!” Lilly said in a panicked sort of way while putting more bacon on her plate.   
I paused in the middle of putting jam on my bread “what do you mean? How come nobody noticed him until now?”   
“don’ no’ ” she squeezed through a mouth full of bacon.  
I took a careful bite from my bread my eyes gliding across the teachers table, noticing the teachers whispering and looking concerned.  
“I don’t think Black will try to do anything while Dumbledore is here…”I slowly said “even You-Know-Who was afraid of him”   
Lilly apparently finished discussing that subject as she quickly moved on to talk about the latest gossip going on. My eyes finished my journey and landed on Lupin but quickly looked away afraid he might catch me.

When we were making our way to the common room a thought suddenly hit me-I could use the news of Black to talk to Lupin. It was a crazy thought but never the less I continued pondering over it the next week. Well I was concerned but I was more curious than anything. And was Lupin connected to it enough to justify going to him?   
I guess I was looking more concerned than usual because when I was walking through a corridor I heard my name being called. When I quickly turned around I saw who the caller was and froze. I was so focused on Lupin that I hadn’t noticed I was walking near him!  
“Yes Professor?” I said while getting closer.  
“Where are you going? “Said Lupin in a concerned tone.  
“Nowhere sir” I guess I was looking rather lost because that is the only explanation I could find for what came next out of his mouth  
“Well in that case you can come in” he offered and moved to the side to allow me to go inside.   
How could it be so hot in the middle of November? 

I walked inside his office and found myself in a pleasant room, nicely light by the fire place in one corner. He had a cupboard stacked with all kinds of books in the other corner. In the middle stood a heavy wooden desk almost hidden by the stacks of parchment waiting to be graded.   
“Please make yourself comfortable” professor Lupin said and gestured towards one of the chairs that where placed near his desk. “Would you like a cup of tea?”  
Having nothing else to say I just whispered a “would love to, thanks”.  
I was overwhelmed by his presence, the way he was making tea with a focused look on his face as if afraid he might get it wrong. He often had the same look when he taught something and wasn’t sure we understood him correctly, or when he was asking us to do particularly hard homework and didn’t have complete faith that we would actually do it. It made me wonder if we were the first school he ever taught in- after all he did look young ,if you cared enough to look behind the scars and the never fading dark circles.   
“Here you go, I added sugar, hope you don’t mind” he placed the tea carefully in the little space that was left on his desk.   
“Professor I wanted to ask you-of course you don’t have to answer- I am just curious and-“  
“You can ask me the question I don’t bite” he laughed. He was now sitting in front of me, on the other side of the desk and I blushed again.   
“I was wondering if-if we are your first school, I mean that you are teaching at” I quickly said with my eyes firmly set on the cup of tea.   
Lupin looked slightly surprised by the question, but his smile returned a second later “Yes, in fact I would have never considered teaching if not Dumbledore. Very observant of you, what gave it away?”  
“Nothing special just a guess” I think by now I was as red as the Gryffindor common room.   
He continued smiling and tilted his head considering something for a second. He then took a small sip from his own cup of tea, his adam’s apple moving up and down as he swallowed it.  
“How are you doing? You were looking…lost in your thoughts…”he carefully asked.  
Of course I couldn’t tell him the real reason why I was ‘lost in my thoughts’ so I opted for the next best thing.” I was just thinking about Black, sir, everyone are afraid of him” I blurted, stubbornly avoiding his eyes.   
“Don’t let it concern you so much- the school is a safe place.” Although his tone was comforting and warm, when I looked I saw that his mind was far far away from this office and from this school.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
